Support Outtakes
by Lunar Serenade
Summary: A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. Because there were always those supports that we wished had happened. 7; Say'ri and Yen'Fey
1. A Pegasus Knight and a Prince

_Info; ___A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. _Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened. ___

* * *

_Tile; A Lovesick Knight and an Oblivious Prince_

_Characters; Chrom and Cordelia, friendship_

_Summary; Chrom struggles to properly interact with one strange Cordelia. Fainting and minimal swooning ensues._

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Support Outtakes**

_**Chrom x Cordelia**_

_**C Support**_

"Hhhaaaa!' Chrom cried aloud and thrusted the lance forward, sounding as it pierced the surrounding air. He grunted and relaxed his muscles, looking down at the practice weapon in dissatisfaction. "It doesn't feel right."

He had been practicing using the weapon for what felt like hours, and he felt like his form is nowhere near acceptable. He felt he lacked power behind his thrusts, and it still felt so foreign in his inexperienced hands. His grip tightened around the weapon, feeling the urge to snap the dastardly thing in two.

"No, I have to stay calm. Robin will kill me ifI break another one of these." He sent the inanimate object a stern glare before forcing himself to take a calming breath. "Maybe I should get some help."

But who? He did not want to bother Fredrick while he was with Robin doing some strange training - something about bears? He didn't quite understand exactly. Maybe he could ask one of the other Shepherds for assistance...

"Oh I know who to ask! Cordelia!" He declared loudly, nodding his head at the thought. "I'll just go, and..."

_Crash. _

Before he even had a chance to take a step, he was startled by a loud clatter. He jumped back, took a defensive stance, and waited, watching as a slightly disheveled, redheaded pegasus knight followed by her steed emerge from behind the lines of tents.

His body quickly relaxed, the adrenaline giving way to complete shock. "C...Cordelia?"

Her face flared into a beet red at the sounded her name, and she said, "Y-you c-called, my lord?"

"How did you hear me? And how did you get here so fast?" he asked in complete disbelief, scanning his surroundings. He was sure several moments ago he was practicing all by himself.

"O-oh it wasn't like I-I was far. I-I was just st-standing around the corner g-getting something for S-Sumia when I heard y-you say my n-name," she said, consciously smoothing her hair.

She quickly turned to look at her pegasus, noticing she was staring at her knowingly, accusingly. Cordelia huffed and glared back. It wasn't like she was lying. She really was helping Sumia with some miscellaneous chores. But it wasn't like she was working was on the complete opposite side of the campsite. It wasn't like she dropped everything she was doing and hopped on her pegasus just because she heard Chrom say her name. Nope. Definitely not.

She blinked and looked back at her steed, at the deadpan look in the horse's face, and snapped her head away. "D-did you n-need anything?"

"Oh, yes! I was wondering if you'd be willing go help me train with lances."

Cordelia stared at him in nearly open-mouthed shock. "M-me?"

"Yes, the other Shepherds are always speak so highly of your skills, and you always seem to handle a lance with such ease. I was hoping you'd share your secrets and teach me."

"R-r-r-really?" Chrom blinked and nodded his head. She exhaled sharply, the redness in her cheeks becoming even more pronounced. "I-I'm... I'm unworthy of such praise... I-it would be a privilege to help you, my lord."

"So perhaps you could assist me another time." Considering the strange color on her cheeks, he was afraid that she was sick. He grew progressively more worried when she began to wobble and sway, leaning on her pegasus for support. He instinctively glanced over to the steed, who seemed to have a handle on her suddenly woozy rider, before glancing to the redhead. "I should go find Robin and speak to talk about battle plans anyways. Bye."

Cordelia did not trust her mouth to speak. She just nodded her head dumbly as Chrom nodded his head towards her and made his way off in the campsite. She sighed wistfully and leaned against her horse more comfortably, gentle warmth wrapping around her heart and a dreamy gleam shining in her eyes.

"He called for me..." The sound of her Pegasus winny snapped her out of her daze. She stood herself more upright and shot her steed a harsh look. "Shush. I can do this. Don't look at me so doubtfully."

The pegasus snorted in reply. She rolled her eyes and guided the horse out, trying not to care too much about the feeling in her heart.

* * *

_**B Support**_

"Perhaps I should teach him that move? No, that's too basic. Chrom is much too skilled for such simple things. Maybe...? No..."

She sighed heavily to herself and continued pacing along the edges of the camp, holding her lance worriedly in her hands. She was given such an incredibly important task – plan the perfect training regimen for the Ylissean prince. He praised her skills, considered highly of her, and most likely expected a flawless training session with her. She could not disappoint him or let him down.

Making something something that suited a royal's standards proved harder than she had anticipated.

"It has to be perfect... It has to be perfect..."

"Cordelia?"

She jumped in surprise, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest at the sound of his voice.

"M-my lord! W-what are you doing here?" she said, mentally kicking herself for stuttering.

"Looking for you." Chrom walked closer to her, practice lance in hand. "I thought you were going to help me train?"

"I-I-I will! I j-just wanted to m-make the perfect t-training s-schedule for you!" she said, mentally kicking herself once again. Why could she not talk straight?

'_Oh right. Because it's him._'

As she looked up at him, at his gentle, concerned eyes, she found herself only growing more flustered, fighting against the redness that was rising in her cheeks.

"It does not need to be perfect. I just wanted you to give me a few pointers," he said, studying her expression carefully. He frowned, sighed, and took a step back. "I did not mean to push you into helping me. I understand if you do not want to. I'm sorry."

She stared in confusion. What?

"I did not meant to bother you like this... I'll go and leave you be."

"No..." She watched in sheer horror as Chrom smiled apologetically at her, and walk away. "No, my lord, that isn't...!"

Then Cordelia, one of the top pegasus knights, considered by many a genius in all respects, performed the worst cliché possible. In the midst of her frantic attempts to stop him, she tripped over herself, watching as her face grew closer to the ground.

"Cordelia!"

She felt something warm wrap around her, catching her before she could taste dirt. She blinked a moment in confusion, resting her face against the warm, hard surface, before slowly coming to an embarrassing conclusion.

"Are you okay?"

She instinctively tensed, her heart hammering against her rib cage, as she slowly looked up. She felt every fiber of her being freeze at the sight. He stood so close to her, standing only a few inches away from her face. She could see every detail of his face, the smooth planes of his features, his fine lashes, his soft lips...

As she processed her position further, her face only grew redder and redder. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, only strange, foreign semblances of sounds.

"Cordelia?"

Standing in his arms, hearing the sound of her names through his lips... It that proved all too much for her to take. Everything in her line of vision faded into darkness.

"Cordelia?! Cordelia!"

Despite shaking her a bit, calling her name, she was completely and utterly passed out. Chrom sighed.

"Oh gods... why does she act like this..."

* * *

_**A Support**_

"I am an idiot."

Cordelia stood desolately at the outskirts of the camp, sighing heavily to herself. Her pegasus beside her whinnied as if in agreement. She turned quickly to glare at the animal, but winced instead when she moved her shoulder the wrong way.

"You don't need to rub it in. I already admitted it."

After all, only a fainthearted idiot would faint in Chrom's arms. Really, Phila would scold her for such behavior. She was a noble pegasus knight for gods sake, not some fainthearted romance novel heroine. Then she had to to go and get injured like this... in front of Chrom of all people.

The winged horse regarded her, judging her perhaps, before nuzzling gently against the side of her face in sympathy.

"Oh why does this happen?" she lamented, petting the horse's snout. "Why do these sorts of things never work out for me..."

"Cordelia!"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned quickly to face him, her elation tempered by the pain in her shoulder. She almost thought it was a dream, some sad fantasy to see Chrom rushing over towards her. There was no reason for him to seek her out, especially considering she embarrassed herself in front of him numerous times.

Seeing the distinctive wrinkle in his brow, the subtle frown on his lips, the slight nudge from her pegasus, she came to the realization that he was indeed real.

She collected herself immediately bowed her head, focusing her gaze to the grassy floor. "M-my lord, w-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"Looking for you. Lissa told you that you had already left the infirmary." He softened his expression as he glanced over towards her shoulder. "How's your injury?"

"It's fine," she answered glibly, fighting the warmth from rising in her cheeks and the butterflies to quit fluttering in her stomach.

"It wasn't fine. It was a serious wound."

"I have e-endured worse. I s-should have been more v-vigilant than to g-get injured like this," she said slowly, trying to control herself.

'_Stupid heart. Stop pounding like this._'

"No, I should have been more vigilant because I was the one that should have gotten injured."

She snapped her head up in surprise. Her eyes widened when the sternness of his features seemed softer, the edges of his lips turning into an apologetic frown.

"It was not your fault. I was careless You did not need to jump in front of me like that. No one should get injured on my account..."

"No, cease talking like that." He flinched back at the surprising sternness in her voice, gawking at the sudden fierceness in her features. "You are not careless nor did I protect you out of duty. I did it out of respect." Chrom blinked in surprise. She felt a slight warmth in her cheeks and almost fell over when her steed nudged her, shooting her a cautionary stare. She cleared her throat and continued, "I mean, _we_ all respect and look up to you. You may be our leader and prince, but you are still a human being. Even the greatest of men need help from their comrades."

All he did was stare at her, wide eyed, perhaps a little dumbstruck. Slowly, by the rising heat in her cheeks, at the wide-eyed stare from her steed, she began to feel more steadily aware of everything she had just said.

She mentally kicked herself for her impulsiveness. "A-ah. I spoke out of turn. I apologize..."

"There is no need." She felt her mouth clamp shut. "You're right... After all, what defines a great leader is his people. I forget that I'm not alone to bear these burdens." She silently stood still as he examined her expression, praying to Naga that her face was for once a normal color. Her heart twisted when his lips suddenly curled into a wide smile. "It's funny. For the longest time I thought you never liked me."

"What?" That caught her completely off-guard.

"I suppose it's silly for me to think that. It's just I rarely see you around camp, and when I finally managed to seek you out, I thought you were avoiding me. I assumed it was because you did not like me much as a person."

He could not be any further from the truth. The pegasus snorted and rolled her eye. Cordelia pressed her lips tighter together, stopping herself from confessing right there and then.

"But I realized that perhaps I was wrong. It is an honor and privilege to call you a friend."

The pain in her shoulder seemed to vanish in an instant, replaced with a different kind of sting. She dropped her gaze, wrapping her hands over her arms.

"Yes, of course. Friends," she murmured softly.

Just friends. That's all they are. That's all they could be. She bit the side of her cheek and focused her eyes on the tips of her boot, fighting an instinctive sting.

Then her head snapped up when she felt something touch her arm. She felt her mind grow blank, mesmerized by the gentleness in his eyes, the warmth radiating from his smile.

"If you don't mind, maybe we could begin my lesson another time? Properly?"

She dumbly nodded her head, her mouth too dry to speak. His face seemed to light up, pleased by the response.

"Excellent! I will see you later then. Please get some rest."

"I will, my lord," she whispered, watching him walk away.

She knew they could be just friends. It wasn't meant to be. Still, there was nothing wrong with indulging those little hopeful thoughts, that niggling warmth that spread through her body and numbed the painful longing in her chest. She smiled and allowed herself to enjoy that one moment, a single sweet dream.

She released a wistful sigh. '_Goodbye, my sweet prince, my love..._'

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided to kickoff this series with the pairing I've always wished have support conversations - Cordelia and Chrom. I know why they never supported one another, but they could have done at least a friendly A support... I'm debating on exploring a possible S Support between the two.

As for the story format, I'm focusing on making these to be more dialogue driven mirror the game supports. As time goes on, my format may change, but I'll see.

Otherwise, I'll update this when I can (due to school being the absolute death of me). Thanks for reading!


	2. A Pegasus Knight and a Prince: S Support

_Info; ___A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. _Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened. ___

* * *

_Tile; A Lovesick Knight and an Oblivious Prince_

_Characters; Chrom and Cordelia_

_Summary; Chrom struggles to properly interact with one strange Cordelia. Fainting and minimal swooning ensues._

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Support Outtakes**

_**Chrom x Cordelia**_

_**S Support**_

He improved.

Cordelia contemplated the thought as she absently polished her lance, a frown reflected against the shining metal.

She always knew Chrom would be a fast learner. He had very good foundations to begin so she should not be surprised that understanding the mechanics of wielding a lance would come easily for him.

'_He had improved a lot..._'

And he didn't need her anymore.

The redhead sighed heavily at the thought, trying to ignore the sting in her chest. She thought she was over such ridiculous follies of the heart. She tried hard to snuff out those errant emotions, kill those impossible feelings, and move on. She thought she could do that and instruct him without letting those feelings get involved.

'_But it seems I can't._'

"Cordelia!"

At the sound of her name, her hand and heart stopped. A low gasp escaped her lips, and she instinctively looked up. Chrom ran over towards her with that too bright gleam in his aqueous eyes, that too wonderfully wide smile on his face.

"Did you see how I got that Risen in our last fight? Gods, did I get him good!"

"Yes, it was quite an impressive strike," she commiserated, summoning some sense of levity to conceal her glum disposition. His enthusiasm was almost infectious, creating an ache in her heart, but a smile on her lips.

"Wasn't it? I didn't even expect that lance to hit him so cleanly."

"Indeed I was surprised too."

"Straight through the chest!" He punched his fist forward, attempting to replicate the movement. "I really don't know what I'd do without you. Without your wonderful teaching I probably would still be floundering."

"You flatter me, my lord, but I don't think I did very much..."

Suddenly his expression became unexpectedly somber. His smile faded away and lowered his arm, scrutinizing her under furrowed brows.

"Hey, is something the matter?"

His question caught her completely off guard.

"No, nothing's the matter at all," she said quickly turning to examine her reflection in her lance.

It wasn't possible she was that transparent. She thought she was getting better at hiding her emotions. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she noticed her cheeks were for once a normal color and not at all matching her hair. But she didn't know how much longer she could pretend.

"So you must be leaving soon, correct?" Her dismissal seemed to catch him off guard, staring with shock wide eyes. Still she steeled her heart and hardened her expression before continuing, "I mean, there's no reason for you to see me anymore... We're done with your lessons. You probably have important business to do like speaking with Robin or something."

"I don't understand why you're talking like that. I wanted to talk to you." She couldn't help that surprised inhalation of breath, cursing her heart and stopping her herself from letting those romantic fantasies of hers from going into overdrive. "But since you brought it up, the reason why I came to see you today... was to give you this."

"W-what is it?" She had to stay calm and take her overactive imagination. It was probably something very platonic. A small friendly token of appreciation.

What she saw went beyond her wildest expectations.

Her hand flew to her lips when he revealed something round and shining.

"T-t-that ring has the r-r-r-royal crest engraved upon it," she stammered, thinking this surreal situation garnered the return of her old stammering habit. "Oh, my lord, y-you c-c-can't possibly mean this as a p-p-p–"

"Proposal?" The word almost made the pegasus knight's knees gave out. Undeterred, Chrom continued, "This ring was given to me by my parents when I was born. It was meant to be given to the woman whom I wish to spend my life with. And I think I have found her."

Cordelia held her hand to her mouth, unable to speak a word. She had to be dreaming. She had to be. This could not be real. But the earnestness on his face, the sheen of the ring, it seemed all too incredible to for even the wildest fantasies.

"Of all people Naga could have she paired me with anyone, but she paired me with you. You challenge to be my very best, inspire me to work my hardest. And I think I can be my very best when I am at your side." Chrom flushed at his confession and chuckled nervously to himself. "But, I understand if you don't wish to accept. To be honest, I was unsure if I should have even confessed, considering how perfect you are... probably would be more interested in someone that's closer to your standards than someone like me..."

In hearing such words, words she never thought he would even in her wildest fantasies, she performed the only reaction she could think of at that moment.

She began to laugh.

Chrom blinked, and he felt this cheeks redden. "What's so funny?"

"My apologies. I did not mean to laugh. It's just... that's the exact same reason for me." His jaw slacked in surprise. "I've always admired you, my lord. I believed you deserved someone better than me. I was always afraid to express my true feelings to for the longest time... but not anymore."

"So does that mean...?"

Tears pricked her eyes, and a smile stretched across her lips. "Yes, my lord. I accept your proposal!"

"Then perhaps you can call me Chrom now?"

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes, of course, Chrom, my love."

* * *

**A/N:** Woo as a thank you to reviewers (considering most of them requested it) here's the S Support for Chrom and Cordelia! I hope it's okay.

Thanks for reading~


	3. A Kahn and a Dancer

__Info; ___A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. _Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened.____

* * *

_Tile; A Carefree Kahn and a Loyal Dancer_

_Characters; Olivia and Basilio, friendship_

_Summary; When dealing with Olivia, Basilio discovers that he may have some latent fatherly instincts... and that he prefers mead over tea any day. _

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Support Outtakes**

_**Olivia x Basilio**_

_**C Support**_

"I brought you tea!" Basilio perked up at the sound, watching as a pink trot forward and place a cup in front of him. "It's freshly made too so I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Olivia, but you didn't have to do this for me," he said, accepting the cup graciously. "I could have gotten the tea myself. You spoil me too much."

"No, it was no trouble at all! I'm happy to help," she said cheerfully. "It's the least I can do to show you my gratitude for everything you've done for me. I will always be indebted to you for rescuing that one time long ago."

He bit the side of his cheek to stop his overactive tongue and instead released a deep sigh. No matter how hard he tried, denying her was useless. She persisted in helping him in countless ways no matter how many times he told her to stop - serving him snacks, mending his clothes, shining his weapons... it was reaching the point of overkill.

"It was the right thing to do. Anyone would have saved you from getting hitched with that noble coot. Don't sweat it so much."

"No, it's not something I can just forget or brush off. If you never rescued me from that lord that time, who knows where I'd be..."

She dropped her gaze to her her feet briefly and shivered at the terrible possibility. He would admit that he remembered it too. The way that man looked and treated that poor girl set his blood to a boil and his stomach curdling.

"I know I can't do very much, but I will find a way to pay you back! You'll see!"

Before Basilio had a chance to say a word, the pinkette had already dashed off, determination shining in her eyes and embarrassment glowing bright on her cheeks. He slumped back down into his chair and sighed. He had no idea how such a timid, sensitive girl could be so stubborn over such matters. She truly owed him nothing, and he wanted nothing from her.

"Oh well. At least I was served tea from a pretty girl!" Basilio laughed heartily and downed the tea,roughly slamming the cup back on the table. After a moment he looked down and blinked, staring at the abysmal emptiness. "...Maybe I should have asked her to get me some mead instead."

* * *

_**B Support**_

Basilio could not contain it any longer. His lips flew open, and he released a loud, painful howl.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so careless!" Olivia immediately flinched back and dropped her head in shame, tears glistening in her eyes.

"No, you're treating me very well. Don't worry about it." He grinned and finished tightening the bandage around his leg, fighting back an instinctive flinch.

Even he knew this was one ugly looking wound, but he was strong enough to tough it out. He had to. Olivia would have a worried fit over him if he showed any signs of pain and weakness. Looking at her now, she seemed distressed enough.

For a long moment both remained there in total silence. Olivia stood timidly in her place, worrying her lower lip as she studied his bandaged leg.

"You always keep helping me like this... risking yourself or getting injured for my sake." He watched as a frown touched her lips for a fleeting moment before vanishing in an instant, replaced instead by a sudden spark in her eyes. "I'm going to train harder so you don't have to get hurt. Y-you'll see!"

"Huh? Olivia!" Before he could add in another word, question her sudden resolve, she was already long gone, disappearing in a flurry of sparkles. He scratched the back of his head in confusion."Strange. I never seen her like that before..."

He did not understand why she was suddenly acting that way. Was it truly just because she felt like she owed him something?

'_Maybe I'll never understand...'_

* * *

_**A Support**_

"Olivia, thanks for having my back during that fight!" he cheered, slapping the young dancer on the back.

It truly was an impressive sight. He would have been in deep trouble of she didn't pop to defend him. He never knew someone so delicate had such fight in her. His chest swelled at the thought, inflating with a sense of pride.

However Olivia seemed unaffected by such praise. She only stumbled forward and dismally dropped her gaze to her twiddling fingers.

"But you still had to be the one who finished him off... all I did was distract him..." She murmured, bright eyes slowly begin to glisten. "I'm still useless. I'm not that strong after all..."

"On the contrary, you're more helpful than you think! I wouldn't have a hand to slice him up with if it wasn't for you."

She only ignored his words and sighed heavily, looking like a broken bird who lost her will to even fly. His expression softened, and he pondered something for a long, calculating moment.

"Say... you're not doing all that just to repay me or something, are you?" Olivia immediately snapped her head up to face him, eyes wide, inquiring. "If that's the case, you really owe me nothing. I don't want you pushing yourself nor do I want you hurt over something like that."

She blinked, before realization slowly deluged in her wide eyes. "Oh, no! This isn't because of anything like that at all."

It was Basilio's turn to blink. He was rendered speechless and gawked at her. Olivia blushed at such attention and dropped her gaze to her hands once again.

"I... I just wanted to protect you like you always protect me."

Those simple words touched something in his heart. "What?"

"When you got hurt the last time, I was afraid that I might lose you. You have done so much for me. I-I-I wouldn't know what I'd do if you died protecting me too. That's why I trained. That why I wanted to be stronger."

"So all you wanted was to... protect me for a change?"

Such a blunt pronunciation accentuated the color on her cheeks. She dropped her head lower, threatening to hide her face behind her hands. He considered her words, and felt his lips curve into a broad smile.

"Olivia, you are strong. With a heart as kind and passionate as yours you'll only get stronger!" She looked up at him and his smiling face. "So don't get sad that you didn't kill a risen by yourself because that's not what defines strength. True strength comes from the support of your friends and comrades. On the battlefield you can trust me to watch your back like I trust you'll watch mine!"

The dancer stared up at him, looking at him with those watery big eyes of hers, before her own lips matched his own smile. "Thanks, I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're like the father I've always wanted to have."

Basilio blustered at such a word and vehemently cried, "I'm not that old. Don't treat me like an old fart ever again."

Olivia only chuckled, smiling even more brightly, a light flush glowing on her cheeks. Looking at her now, he began to realize just now much she truly did grow up, from the tiny shy dancer to a brave and strong warrior. It made his chest swell with some latent paternal pride he never knew he had.

"Hey, why don't you relax and have a nice chat with the great Basilio over tea... which I'll get for you as a thank your for saving my arse."

"O-okay. Sounds good to me," she said shyly, biting down her desire to get it herself.

"Wonderful! And maybe I'll even put a shot of mead in there for kicks..."

"No."

At her sudden rejection, he immediately deflated. "Aw... Who knew sprogs these days were such spoilsports..."

* * *

**A/N:** So my personal headcanon for these two is that Olivia absolutely idolizes Basilio and sees him as an important father-figure in her life while Basilio spoils and is overprotective of her.

I'm just surprised he never supported with her or Lon'qu. Don't tell me that they'd never say a word to one another. In short I believe Basilio and Flavia should have gotten more supports. Period.

So yay for the double update and thanks for reading!


	4. A Taguel and a Manakete

__Info; ___A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. _Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened.____

* * *

_Tile; A Lone Taguel and an Energetic Manakete_

_Characters; Panne and Nowi, friendship_

_Summary; There was a saying that a rabbit may die from loneliness... but perhaps whoever said that hasn't seen a rabbit deal with a dragon._

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Unreported Supports**

_**Panne x Nowi**_

_**C Support**_

"No."

Panne huffed and turned sharply in the soles of her feet, walking briskly through the campsite. Her ears twitched when she heard a patter of feet chasing after her, undeterred by her continuous refusal.

"Can you turn in a bunny?" Nowi repeated cheerfully, a tad too loudly for her sensitive ears.

"No."

She made another sharp turn and hoped that was enough to lose the manakete. She cursed under her breath when Nowi followed her with ease, walking a bit briskly to match the taguel's longer, faster gait.

"Can you turn into a bunny _please_?"

Panne halted abruptly in her place. A sudden force crashed into her back, and Nowi mumbled quietly to herself in pain. The taguel turned with arms crossed over her chest, studying the green-haired manakete with sharp eyes.

"You have been chasing me around the encampment for gods knows how long. Why are you so insistent on seeing me change?"

Nowi quickly recovered, and her face brightened up into a wide smile. "Because I think your bunny form is really cool, and I want to play!"

At such an honest proclamation, Panne's fell completely deadpan. '_Honestly how is this child a thousand years old?_'

"Well I cannot play with you, considering I have other things that I need to tend to," she stated.

"Ooh, what do you need to do?" She asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

"I need to collect herbs."

"Oh. Can I come and help?"

"No."

And with that, Panne turned around and rushed off, leaving a pouting Nowi in her wake.

"Hey, wait don't leave me! I want to come and help!"

"I said I do not need help!"

That day, Panne began to understand how persistent a thousand year old manakete could be.

* * *

**_B support_**

Panne took a few steps forward before she stopped. She listened as the patter of footsteps continued for a few moments before stopping as well.

Two steps. Another two steps. One step. The sound of another step.

Her ear twitched, and she turned around to face her green-haired pursuer.

"You have been following for quite awhile now," she deadpanned, adjusting the basket of herbs to her one arm while she placed her other hand on her hip. "Why?"

"No reason!" Nowi said cheerfully. "I mean, shapeshifters like us need to stick together, don't we?"

"Not as constantly as you insist to." Though Panne didn't mind the occasional company, being followed so long was starting to grate on her. "I'm a little busy at the moment, considering I have to grind these herbs I collected."

The manakete blinked, looking up curiously at her then at the basket in her hand. "Ooh, let me help you carry that!"

The taguel instinctively tightened her hold when Nowi lunged for it. "No, it isn't necessary."

But the dragon was too strong and insistent, tugging on it with all her might. Panne resisted, but it grew too much. In a blink of an eye, she watched as the basket flew out of both their hands before falling onto the ground, many of the herbs carried away in the wind.

They both stared in silence, Panne's expression completely blank while Nowi seemed horrified.

"Ah, Panne, I'm sorry... I-"

"Those herbs are very difficult to find." The taguel's ear twitched. Nowi swallowed a took a nervous step back. Panne snapped her head towards her, her eyes blazing, and her tongue sharp. "It took me hours to locate them, and now they're all gone! Do you see what you've done?!"

Suddenly her anger began to ebb and dissipate when she noticed the tears forming in the manakete's eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just wanted to be helpful... I promise I won't bother you anymore..." she said in between sniffles, trying her hardest to keep herself composed.

"Nowi, wait." Just as Panne raised her hand to comfort her, the manakete sprinted off with a loud wail. The taguel sighed and frowned. "Nowi..."

* * *

_**A support**_

"Nowi."

Nowi jumped at the sound of her name and ducked between a set of tents. Panne cursed under her breath and chased after her. She followed her easily through several twists and turns (it was difficult to miss a green-haired girl) before ultimately catching up to her.

"Nowi, stop."

Finally the manakete ceased walking, fixating her gaze to the floor.

"First you were following me everywhere, and now you're trying your hardest to avoid me. Why is that?" She kept expression calm and cool, arms crossed over her chest as she awaited a response.

Nowi shuffled in her place, her eyes darting nervously to her face then back to the ground. "I... I just don't want you mad at me..."

That single phrase caused a pain to curl at her chest, the sad look on the manakete's face accentuating Panne's guilt.

"I didn't mean to annoy you or anything. It's just I thought you were so mature and cool and I wanted to be helpful and hang out with you. But I only made a big mess..."

Seeing her crestfallen face made a part of her heart squeeze tightly in her chest.

"No, it's my fault for yelling at you. I was much too harsh. I'll admit I'm just not used to your usual energy, considering I've been alone so long," she admitted almost a bit sad at the thought.

"Which is why I wanted to be around you! You were like me in that sense!" That caught the taguel off guard. Nowi seemed to humble herself after that proclamation and added with a small smile, "I've always wanted to have a family, and when I met you all I felt I finally found it! Then when I met another person who can shape shift like me I couldn't help, but get excited. I've always admired you, Panne. It's like you're the older sister I have always wanted!"

"Older... sister?" That single phrase tugged at her heart strings. She looked down at the little manakete girl, at those bright eyes and that sincere smile.

It still amazed her that she could still smile like that. Panne was jaded at the loss of her kin, by her solitude, while Nowi had no one yet could still laugh and smile. In that instant, the little girl reminded her of someone, someone very dear, who also called her older sister, who also followed her everywhere she went, who she cared the world for yet had lost.

She quickly shook her head of such bittersweet thoughts and attempted to feign nonchalance. "Well if that's the case, then I expect you to take responsibility for your actions."

Nowi immediately cringed and shut her eyes, preparing for the worst. Panne studied the her reaction with faint bemusement before stating, "I was just about to go out and gather more herbs. Perhaps you can join and help me."

Her eyes flew open, and a wide smile spread over her face. "Would I?!"

Nowi immediately latched herself on Panne's arm. The taguel flinched at the sudden contact, but released a sigh, forcing herself to endure it as they proceeded to move forward.

And it was so that the rabbit and the dragon did not feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Why didn't they have support during the game? A bunny and a dragon bonding together sounds adorable. Apologies for any possible OoC though. Though Panne would probably be more patient with Nowi in-game, I think even Nowi's hyperactive tendencies can grate on this loner bunny's nerves.

Who to do next...

Thanks for reading~


	5. A Kahn and His Champion

_Info; a oneshot series exploring supports between variety of different characters. Because there were always those supports that we wished had happened_

* * *

_Title; A Kahn and His Champion_

_Characters; Basilio and Lon'qu; friendship_

_Summary; Despite everything, Basilio always thought he had one true champion_

* * *

**Unreported Supports**

_**Basilio and Lon'qu**_

_**C Support**_

"Ah, there you are!" Lon'qu did not make any move to acknowledge Basilio when sauntered in the room. Instead he narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he sliced the air with his sword. He only stilled when the kahn patted him on the shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm busy training," he answered glibly, concentrating his gaze on the distance, repeating the movement once again in succession.

"Well I can definitely see that. You've been training all day. And the day before that. And the day before that."

Lon'qu did not offer further response. He took a step away from the kahn and continued practicing, dropping his blade hard on his invisible opponent.

Basilio frowned at the lack of attention, but swiftly perked up. "Come on! You're still a young sprog! Why don't you just stop that and have a nice chat with Basilio over some mead? I can't finish this all by myself'"

Well actually he could, but that was besides the point. He raised the jug up and smiled widely at the swordsman, hoping for a drinking buddy.

"I can't stop." Lon'qu finally stilled, dropping his sword arm limply against his side. A shadow passed his face, and he turned his gaze to the floor. "It's not enough... I'm not good enough."

"What?"

"Excuse me. I need to go."

Then Lon'qu abruptly walked off, leaving Basilio in a daze.

"Huh, I wonder what's his problem..." He wondered to himself, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Then he looked over to his jug and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. More mead for me."

* * *

**_B support_**

"So how much did you drink?"

"I did not drink a thing," Lon'qu said, keeping his cheek pressed against the floor, refusing to look up at him.

Basilio's brow quirked up. "Oh really? Could have fooled me. Then why are you lying on the floor in such a sorry state?"

Lon'qu did not utter another word, his fists clenched and eyes focused on the ground. The kahn rolled his own eye and sighed, slowly squatting down beside him.

"I don't get why you're keeping secrets from me. I'd be looking to get another eye patch if I didn't notice that you have been working yourself to the very bone."

The swordsman didn't even flinch. There was an imperceptible tense of his shoulder, but he remained perfectly unreadable.

"You've always been a hard worker, but you never got to this point. A champion of mine should know his limits better."

"I'm technically not your champion anymore."

Basilio blinked, surprised by the sudden bitterness behind those words. Lon'qu slowly sat himself up, but still refused to look him straight in the eye, keeping his gaze down to his palms. "I lost because I am weak, because of my own inner demons. I am unworthy to be called your champion."

The kahn did not say a word and studied the darkness that spread over his stony features. Suddenly things clicked. "Oh, it's because you passed out when you were fighting Lucina, wasn't it?"

Finally Lon'qu visibly winced, his hunching over at the memory.

"I suppose that was a little unfair advantage on her part... though the girl does have skill. It would have been more interesting to see you two duke it out for real!"

Though he quickly snapped his mouth shut when he noticed his disposition, watching the swordsman become increasingly gloomier, his body threatening to plop back onto the floor.

Basilio's face softened. "Oh sprogs... So hard on themselves... I don't think that one loss makes you unfit to be my champion. Besides you never let that fear of yours define you as a warrior, and I don't expect you to start now."

Lon'qu slowly turned his head upwards to look at him, at his smiling face.

"Now chin up and stand tall. I don't like to see my champion sniveling on the floor like that."

Lon'qu's lips twitched, but overall remained impassive. He climbed back to his feet and straightened his attire, grumbling, "I was not sniveling."

He grunted when the kahn roughly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, glaring at the bright smile on his face. "Oh you weren't, eh? Then maybe you should try training with old Basilio here and see if all that work did anything for you."

Lon'qu nodded his head and unsheathed his sword, a grin ghosting his lips and a new determination gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

**_A Support_**

Lon'qu cursed aloud as his sword flew out of his hand, as Basilio pointed his ax to his throat.

"Haha! I knew I still got it!" the Kahn cheered, resheathing his ax with a dumb smile on his face.

The swordsman only glared and jumped back to his feet, retrieving his fallen blade. "I swore I had you at that one move."

"That _was_ a quick maneuver, but you have to do more to fool the great Basilio!" he said with a hardy laugh. "But you have been improving a lot lately. If you keep working like that, maybe you'll actually beat my brown arse one day."

"I prefer to think that will be today." He stood and took a stance. "Again."

He flinched when Basilio nudged his arm instead. "Ah that's enough training for one day. We should rest and enjoy some good mead to rest the soul!"

"Alcohol is not good for the body, especially in excess." Basilio frowned while Lon'qu remained unmoved. "I'll go retrieve some herbal tea."

"With just one shot of mead?"

"No."

"Ah, sprogs are such wet blankets nowadays..."

Lon'qu only rolled his eyes and headed out to retrieve the tea. The moment the swordsman was out of sight, Basilio released a loud sigh of relief.

"Damn, I forgot how much energy sprogs can have. Maybe I _should_ cut down on the mead..."

He wiped his head of sweat as stretched out his arms, feeling a niggling sense of soreness.

"And that last move nearly got me. I almost thought I didn't have time to block it."

Maybe Basilio needed to work out some more. After all, if that boy continued fighting like that, it would be only a matter of time before he surpassed him.

The kahn considered the thought for a moment before smiling wide. "I never felt so proud."

* * *

A/N: Just like I couldn't believe Basilio couldn't support with Olivia, how the hell did he not support Lon'qu? Like Lon'qu was Basilio's champion of all things.

I also have a headcanon that Basilio treats those two as like they're his kids and can be super paternal and stuff. And that is why I wrote about these two instead of another support fic I wanted to explore.

Anyways thanks for reading and thanks for the suggestions for supports! I'll get to them.


	6. A Knight and an Amnesiac

_Info; ___A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. _Because there were always those supports that we wished had happened.___

* * *

_Tile; A Knight and an Amnesiac_

_Characters; Fredrick and Emmeryn_

_Summary; Despite losing her memory, there were some things that never changed_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Support Outtakes**

_**Fredrick x Emmeryn**_

_**C Support**_

Emmeryn blinked, watching as Fredrick released perhaps what would be his hundredth sigh.

"I only wished to be of milord's assistance..."

She tilted her head, observing the heaviness of his features, the deep frown on his lips before ambling towards his side.

"F...Fredrick?"

At the sound, he snapped his head up, immediately taking note of her blonde hair and green eyes, and straightened out his back.

"Y... your grace! Is there something that troubles you?"

"N...no." She paused a moment, her mouth pursed, considering something. "You... are... alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why ever would you ask?"

"I overhead..." Then she trailed off, struggling to come up with the proper words.

Fredrick understood instantly. "Lady Emmeryn, I do not wish to burden you with my petty concerns. Please think nothing more of it."

"But it's... about Chrom?"

He tensed and stared at those wide green eyes, before mentally chastising himself. "I must have been talking aloud... Perhaps a little, but it's nothing really. Or at least it would be nothing if he would only allow me to assist him once awhile. I only wish to express my loyalty, but I have only come across as a burden to him..."

He swiftly caught himself, blinked. And looked over to Emmeryn's crystal clear gaze. "Ah, it seems I have forgotten myself and rambled a little. I do so apologize and..."

"Be...honest."

He fell silent. She smiled wide and repeated, "Be... honest, and he'll... under...stand."

Fredrick stared at her, at the sincerity radiating from her face, before returning her smile and nodding his head. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Lady Emmeryn."

* * *

_**B Support**_

Emmeryn glanced up when Fredrick appeared before her. She placed the teacup down, studying the graveness in his features, the steely gleam in his eyes. The two remained that way for a moment longer, she looking up at him in palpable confusion while he stared back, pondering something, considering.

"I sometimes believe Lady Lissa needs to be more concerned with her duties," he finally commiserated.

"L... Lissa?"

"Yes. She has been growing lax as of late and persists on playing asinine games rather than preforming her chores."

Emmeryn took a moment to process before nodding her head. Fredrick sat himself across from her, hands folded neatly on the table, his expression seeming even graver.

"And milord insisted that I cease following him around the encampment. There have been Risen spotted close by. He should allow me to do what needs to be done to properly protect him."

"They'll... both... be... fine," she said slowly.

He sighed. "Yes, I do know they will be fine... They always are. But still I can't help, but worry about them. Your family already has endured so much, and I only wish to ease your troubles as much as I possibly can."

"So... kind." He flinched when he noticed she was was smiling softly at him.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I perhaps am not as kind as you think, especially towards you. I speak of easing troubles, yet I have been only burdening you further with my own. I do not mean to do so."

"No... it's... fine," she said with a shake of her head. "It feels like... like..."

"Normal?"

Emmeryn beamed at the word, but her smile vanished in an instant. Fredrick's face softened, his lips twisted into a wry chagrin, his eyes dulling into a strange gleam.

She titled her head to the side, and her brows furrowed. "You... alright?"

He snapped out of his trance, shook his head, and quickly said, "Ah, yes. I'm perfectly well. I apologize for worrying you. Though I should be off now."

He jumped back to his feet and bowed his head.

"Good day, your grace."

"Fred...?"

But before she could say a word, Fredrick was gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts, his sad expression haunting her mind.

* * *

**_A Support_**

"She never changed..."

Fredrick leaned his back against the wall and chuckled, finding a smile tugging at his lips.

At the corner of his eye, he noticed a particular blonde walk towards him, struggling to organize her thoughts.

"I am indeed alright, your grace," he said, watching as her shoulder relaxed and relief flood her features. "I was just thinking."

"About... what?"

He felt his lips quirk up. "About you."

Emmeryn's eyes widened, and she fumbled for words, unsure how to properly respond to such a thing.

He smiled and elaborated further, "Since we began talking, I was beginning to feel nostalgic. You did the exact same thing before, comforting me when I worried about your little brother and sister. You always took the time to listen to my petty serf problem and make me feel better."

She blinked. Fredrick scratched his cheek and smiled sadly. "I understand you may not remember. It was just I have always desired to return that favor, working to the best of my ability to protect both you and your family... but I have failed. I failed to protect you when you needed me most. And here I am continuing to bemoan about my problems when you perhaps are having the hardest of times. I truly am a terrible servant..."

"Friend." He glanced back over to her, noticing a gentle smile on her lips. "You're a... good... friend. Thank you... for... spending... time... with me."

Fredrick opened his mouth, as if to say something against it, before allowing his lips to close. He smiled. Honestly, even if she remembered nothing she still always know what to say.

"Of course. And from now on I will simply work harder to protect you, Lady Emmeryn, and continue serving you to the best of my ability."

"W... what... about... just... tea?"

"Why yes, tea sounds like a marvelous idea." He proffered his arm. "Your grace."

Emmeryn nodded her head and looped her lithe arm around his, smiling as they walked forward.

* * *

_**S support**_

"My lady, I..." Fredrick shook his head. "You see, I... No, that's not right either. "

He tapped his finger against his chin, before snapping it. "I know I am only a servant, but I..."

He paused and rubbed his face, threatening to knock his head against the wall. "No, definitely not."

He already decided to just say it. He thought making that decision would be the hard part. He had no idea actually saying the words would be so difficult...

"Fredrick?"

At the sound of her voice, Fredrick felt his heart leap out of his chest. He spun around and saw Emmeryn studying him, brows knitted together in mild concern.

"Y... your grace! What brings you here?"

"Are... you... alright?" she asked, taking one step closer to him.

Fredrick took a step back and struggled to regain some sense of composure, steeling himself against her forwardness.

"O...oh yes. I am perfectly fine." Still that gaze of hers suggested she thought otherwise. He cursed mentally, feeling his ears heat up. Why did she have to be so astute... "Though there was something I wished to discuss with you."

"What about?"

He hesitated a moment, feeling his mouth grow dry, his body heating up inside the suit.

He could do this. Now was better time than never.

Fredrick swallowed and took an even breath. "I understand that you don't remember much about your past or where you stood in this world. But I can tell you was that your people have always remembered you, a woman of great strength, fortitude, compassion. Everyone loved you, admired you, cared deeply for you... I know I certainly did."

Emmeryn's eyes widened. "H... Huh?"

He swallowed. He knew he couldn't stop now. He had to keep going.

"I have served and stood by your side for a long time, your grace. I have served and followed your will without question... but it wasn't merely due to my duties as your most loyal servant. It was due to the fact that I love you."

She only stood in wide-eyed surprise, rendered completely speechless.

After that simple proclamation, he felt all his inhibitions disappear, the words flowing through his mouth without his own volition.

"I have long attempted to suppress my feelings. You were Exalt, and I a mere squire to your royal family. I understood my place. We were in completely different social standings after all. Being by your side was more than enough. But after thinking I lost you, and now miraculously finding you again... I can no longer deny what I feel. I cannot hide my feelings any longer. I love you, Emmeryn. I always have and always will."

She looked down, her eyes caught by something circular and shiny. She gasped. "A r... ring?"

"I have had this for awhile now. I have entertained the thought of giving this to you if I ever grew the courage to confess my feelings, the gall to even ask for your hand..."

Emmeryn merely stared, wide-eyed and unreadable. She blinked when his hand receded and he pulled the ring back.

"But I was and still am not worthy. You still reside at a much higher social standing, a symbol of peace to our people, the ruler of Ylisse. And I, a mere knight and servant of your will, have failed you. I am no good for you in this state," he said quietly. He added with more determination, "But I will one day prove that my love is true and be a better man for you. No matter how long that may take."

Then there was silence. Emmeryn did not say a word, looking first at the ring then back up at him.

He felt his face finally flush and chuckled. "Ah, your grace I apologize for such an abrupt confession. It must have been overwhelming considering your state, and I more than understand if you don't reciprocate since feelings."

Still her silence grew even more disconcerting. He coughed, concealing the tightness in his throat and chest as well as he could. "Right, well I appreciate you for listening to my heart. I will leave..."

"Wait."

He froze in is place when the blonde reached over and snatched the ring from his palm, slipping it easily down her finger. Her smile was gentle, and eyes sparkled. "P... pret...ty."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stammered profusely before finally spitting out, "Lady Emmeryn! Do you not remember what a ring like that means?"

"Of... course."

He felt his heart warm at such a response, at her bright smile.

"Does... does that mean you..." He shook his head. "No, I am unworthy of someone like you..."

"No, I'm... only... me." He felt his body grow still when she drew closer to him. "You... are... perfect."

Fredrick grew even more surprised when he felt her hand placed over his, feeling the warmth even through his armor.

She took a deep breath, struggling to collect her words. "I... have... always... loved you too, Fredrick."

And he could just stare a moment, processing what she said, what he was hearing.

He sniffled, roughly wiping away his stinging eyes. He took her hands into his and gently kissed it. "I vow to make you a very happy woman. I will love and protect you always.

She smiled widened, holding his hands even tighter. "For...ever... and... always..."

* * *

A/N: inspired by some dialogue during the Emmeryn's recruitment between the two. In one of my random playthroughs while I was recruiting Emmeryn I never noticed she and Fredrick had some dialogue (I don't really use him much despite my affection for him). And when I played the dialogue... oh my god. My heart and all those feels and subsequent headcanon that followed.

Thanks for reading~


	7. A Princess and a Tactician

_Info; ___A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. _Because there were always those supports that we wished had happened.___

* * *

_Tile; A Princess and a Tactician_

_Characters; Lucina and fem!Morgan_

_Summary; For every great leader there is an equally great tactician... Lucina wonders how does she end up with someone like her._

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Support Outtakes**

_**Lucina and fem!Morgan**_

_**C Support**_

Lucina grunted and struggled to hold her ground when she felt someone tackle her. She released an exasperated breath, knowing who it could have been without even looking.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Lucina asked, gasping at the harsh vice grip around her neck.

"You were beginning to look so gloomy and serious. I thought a hug would make things better," Morgan said, finally releasing her from her grasp. "You really need to lighten up. Your face may get stuck that way, you know!"

She rubbed her neck, refilling her lungs with oxygen. "Well, we are at war... you can't blame me for having difficulty relaxing."

Morgan seemed unmoved. "So? It doesn't mean we always have to be so down in the dumps! Crack a smile and take a load off or something."

Lucina simply shook her head and chuckled. "You never cease to surprise me. It's amazing how optimistic you can be, considering the future we came from. It makes me wish I was an amnesiac."

To forget the darkness, the death, the sheer morbidity of it all. She would do anything to have those erased from her mind.

"Though it worried us that we didn't know where you were."

Morgan only blinked. "You didn't?"

"Oh, yes. One day you were with us, and then the next you just vanished. I had no idea what happened to you, and I could only fear the worst."

Morgan's brows furrowed as she considered her words, raising her gaze to stare at the ceiling. "I sometimes wonder that too. Frankly, whenever I'm around you, I–"

Her eyes widened. Her hands gripped the edges of her sleeve tightly, as if trying to stop herself from shaking.

Lucina's brow furrowed in concern, and she reached out to comfort her. "Morgan, are you alright?"

The tactician jumped and took a step back, shying away from Lucina's hand and nervously shuffling in her place. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I think I... I need to go."

Before Lucina could say another word, Morgan rushed off. She released a heavy sigh. '_Did I say something wrong?_'

* * *

_**B support**_

When Morgan evaded her for the umpteenth time that day, Lucina released a heavy sigh of frustration.

She had no idea what had gotten into her. One moment she was tackling her at every available moment, and then the next Morgan was avoiding her like the plague. Lucina should have been grateful for the space, the silence, the wonderful lack of bruises and aches.

But being without Morgan was downright weird. A sort of weirdness she just could not handle.

"I have you now!"

Morgan squeaked when Lucina jumped directly in front of her, blocking her only available exit. Her eyes widened, and she frantically looked for an escape, any escape, to only see it was all futile. Lucina finally got her.

"Well you're still as serious as ever. You're gonna get all wrinkly if you frown any more," Morgan said though her smile seemed tense, her gaze fixated on a thread on her sleeve.

Lucina felt her frown deepen. "Look, I'm not blind. I know you've been avoiding me since we last spoke." Morgan only flinched, refusing to meet her gaze. Lucina paused, studying the shadows casting over Morgan's normally cheery face, feeling a sickening ache rising in her own chest. "I know I wasn't watching my mouth. Saying things like that probably was overwhelming, especially when you do not remember a thing. I apologize, and I couldn't bear it if I said something to offend you..."

"No, stop. Please."

She blinked. Morgan's breath was uneven, and she held head in her hands together to stop herself from shaking.

"It-it is not that... No, not that at all. It's just... it's just..."

Lucina stood completely still, watching the light tremble of her lips, the watery glisten rising from her eyes. "Morgan?"

"I'm sorry. I need to go."

She felt her words die at her lips as she watched Morgan rush off, concern weighing down her heart.

* * *

_**A Support**_

Dealing with Morgan always required a certain amount of patience. Whenever speaking to head on never worked, Lucina knew she simply had to wait for her to say something. So Lucina forced herself to wait. It could not take a long time. For as long as Lucina knew her, she was never the type to stay silent for long.

Then again, never once did she expect to hear that Morgan forgot who she even was one day.

But still she waited. An excruciatingly long wait. Each and every hour felt like a lifetime, and she felt all her hopes slowly dwindle and wane.

Finally, just when she felt her resolve waver, worry claim her mind, she heard a familiar voice.

"Lu... Lucina?"

She spun around and saw Morgan standing meekly before her, twiddling her fingers and fidgeting in her place, gaze fixated on the ground.

"Where's your smile, Morgan? You'll get frown lines if you keep that up," Lucina said, albeit blandly.

Morgan huffed in amusement, but kept her gaze down, her eyes darting between the floor and her feet. "Listen, I just wanted to... apologize for my weird behavior lately."

"No need. I understand. With the whole amnesia thing and all, it must be quite difficult–"

"It's more than that."

She immediately fell silent. Morgan struggled to control her breathing, swallowing a dry lump lodged in her throat. "The reason why I've been avoiding you is because for some reason... I feel like I did something bad."

"Bad? LIke another one of your pranks?"

"No, not that at all. Bad like... someone getting hurt bad."

She fell completely speechless.

Morgan took another breath, gripping her arms over her chest. "I don't know why, and I can't explain it, but I felt like I did some terrible things before you guys found me. And when I'm around you, Lucina, I just feel greater fear and shame over whatever it was that I did... and that something bad may just happen to you." She choked back a sob and inhaled a calming breath, her eyes starting to water. "I don't want to hurt anyone... let alone you, Lucina. I just don't want to..."

The young royal stood for a moment, taking in Morgan's shaking shoulders, her trembling lips.

Then she spoke. "If you don't want to, then you won't."

Morgan froze when she felt Lucina place a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over, noticing a gentle smile on her face. "Those bad feelings or things you think you did... they don't matter. They were all in the past. All that matters is that now you're with us. And I still can't think of anything better than having my best friend here by my side again."

Morgan sniffled, looking at Lucina with those too wide eyes, the trembling in her lips becoming even more pronounced. Finally the flood gates open.

Lucina grunted when Morgan wrapped her arms around her and fell into a heavy sob. "I'm so sorry for everything, Luci! I was just so worried and scared. What would I do without you?"

'_I wonder that myself sometimes..._'

Though she managed to bite her tongue, trying her best to tolerate the wetness blossoming on her shoulder and the tightness around her frame.

"That's enough with all this serious business. How about we do something fun for a change? Anything that you want to do, we will do it."

At the offer, her tears immediately ceased, and she snapped her head back up to face her. "Yes, that's a great idea. I'm so glad that I have you as a best friend! We'll be even closer than our fathers ever were!"

"Well we are pretty close right now..." She winced when she tightened her grip around her, feeling her eyes almost water at her shining face.

"Now what should we do... Oh, I know! Let's go out and paint the whole town purple!"

"Wait. What? Hold on..."

"Oh, you probably prefer blue, right? We could say both colors because they're both awesome."

"But I meant you actually want to go out into town? I thought we could just have a cup of tea and chat or..."

Morgan silenced her with a laugh. "Oh there's more fun stuff in town then staying here at the barracks! Come on. Let's go!"

Before Lucina had time to protest, Morgan ready dragged her along, talking about all sorts of activities she wanted to try and do.

And, not for the first time since she established her friendship with Morgan, Lucina began to regret her current decisions.

* * *

A/N: I remember when I was doing my male!MU run and support grinding that I was so outraged that fem!Morgan and Lucina didn't support outside of the mother/daughter dynamic. I wanted them to be like cutie BFFs or something. They could have been a mini Chrom/Avatar bros. What the hell.

Thanks for reading~


	8. A Brother and a Sister

_Info; a oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened._

* * *

_Title; A Brother and Sister (yet not quite)_

_Characters; Say'ri and Yen'fey_

_Summary; She looked like her. So much that it almost hurt to look at her. What probably hurt the most was the fact he knew she was not the same as the sister he lost._

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all go where they're due_

* * *

Support Outtakes

_Say'ri and Yen'fey_

_C Support_

Yen'fey attempted to take the situation as a test of patience. All he had to do was focus on his breathing, the slow rise and fall of his chest, and ignore the light clatter of porcelain and running water. That was possible. He could do it.

But when he sensed her encroaching on his personal space, he could not ignore it any longer.

"What are you doing."

He opened his eyes to see her sitting before him, frozen in mid-pour, her open mouth slowly morphing into a sheepish grin.

"You are by yourself most of the time so I thought to keep you company," she answered simply. "And tea just help calm the mind."

"Thank you, but it isn't necessary." Still he took the cup, to be polite he told himself, and had a sip. "Being alone is my choice, and I–" He paused, looking down at the cup in reverent wonder. "That is excellent tea."

"I know. It's your favorite." When he shot her a strange look, she immediately looked down and recanted, "I mean, my _brother's_ favorite. Apologies."

She chuckled nervously to herself, keeping her gaze down to the tea set, before slapping her hands in realization. "Oh I forgot the dumplings! I'm sure you would like them as well."

"No, I wish to be–"

But Say'ri did not let him finish his sentence. She immediately stood up and rushed off, muttering to herself about the dumplings and other consumables.

He sighed and looked down at the cup, his hands balling into a fist as he felt a tightness develop in his chest.

* * *

_B Support_

He learned to just accept her presence. Not that he had much of a choice in the matter. Say'ri still sat by him no matter what he said, filling the silence with senseless chatter whether he desired it or not. After awhile, he thought it would be manageable enough... as long as she kept her distance, of course. If she did not linger by him for too long, he should be okay.

But when she drew closer and closer, encroaching on his personal space, her voice becoming even more incessant, he felt his resolve waver.

"And perhaps you need help polishing your blade. I know you must like your blades polished a certain way, and..."

"Say'ri, you know I'm not really your brother."

That clipped all words from her throat. She sat there frozen in her place, lips slightly ajar.

"And you are really not my sister. Our respective siblings are dead," he stated bluntly. "You cannot pretend I am your brother nor can I pretend you are my sister."

Say'ri flinched a little bit, but quickly recollected herself, her eyes glazed, but lips curved into a sad smile.

"Aye, I do understand. I watched my brother fall before my very eyes. I know he's gone. It's just whenever I look at you, I..." And she caught herself. She chuckled and kept her face down, wiping away errant drops from her cheeks. "Apologies, I must sound ridiculous, and selfish. I'll leave you alone now."

Then she ran off without another word, without hearing him utter another word. He was finally all alone.

Yen'fey released a heavy sigh and his eyes, forcing himself to return to his meditation. Now that she was gone, he should be able to find some peace of mind. There was no distractions, nothing to deter his attention.

Despite that, he found himself instead achingly aware of the silence, of the great emptiness still wrenching his heart.

* * *

_A Support_

When he found her, he felt his throat go dry, her name dying at his lips. It was a name he thought he would never say again, one that would curse his existence and forever remind him of his own weakness. Yet it did not change the fact there she was, here yet not really here, living in a different sense, a cruel joke on his sad existence.

He wanted to go sit by her, speak to her, apologize for his rudeness_, do something_. But still he found himself just standing there in awe once again to see her actually _here_, truly alive.

Gratefully, she saved him the trouble of speaking.

"What was Say'ri like?" The question caught him off guard. She kept looking up at the sky, concentrating on the constellations glittering in the still darkness. "Your Say'ri. What was she like?"

The silence manifested itself, filling the vast spaces between them. He could scarcely utter a word, watching as the moon cast a ghostly light on her features, making her seem even more unreal, phantasmal even.

Finally he sat beside her. "More like you than you realize."

And it hurt to look at her because he just wished he _could_ pretend. That this Say'ri truly was his own sister, that she was still alive, that he had not been the cause of her death.

Yet he knew better. His sister was really dead. The thought made his eyes sting. He turned his gaze quickly to the sky, finding himself inordinately focused on the moon.

"I feel the same whenever I look at you. You look like my brother. You act like him too," she said softly. "But I know you aren't, at least not really. He is gone too."

He allowed himself a moment to look at her, at the sadness clouding her eyes, the gloom darkening her features. Looking at that face he just knew deep down she was not his Say'ri. She could never be his Say'ri. Yet causing her this kind of anguish, seeing her in such deep distressed... did it matter if she was?

He felt his mouth move of its own volition. "My sister died long ago. I will never forget that. Yet it is not just for me to take my own anguish on others, especially one who has experienced the same sort of pain as I."

She snapped her head towards him. He quickly turned his head back towards the sky.

"I wish to start over and spend some more time with you, not as my sister, but just as Say'ri." He glanced over to her. "If that is alright with you. Despite our circumstances I see no reason why we could not be at the very least civil with one another"

"I-I would like that actually."

"Good... I am glad to hear that."

Say'ri nodded her head and turned her gaze back for the sky, unable to hold back that smile that lit up her face. Yen'fey felt a grin also tug at the corners of his mouth, finding himself feeling the most peace he ever felt in a long time.

* * *

_a/n: i had a little difficulty trying to capture their speech patterns (writing this made me realize i haven't played this game in awhile) so apologies for inaccuracies. _

_but erratic updates ftw. gotta love my fickle spirit_

_regardless thanks for reading~_


End file.
